United Nazi War Video Game
The United Nazi War Video Game is a future 2nd, Person game planned on 2091riveraisrael for the United Nazi War Web Series. It is known to be released somewhere in 2014, depending on the amount of work, that 2091riveraisrael has in the way. About the Game is a dark and breathtaking based on H.G. Wells War of the Worlds The Video Game, retold as a single player side-scrolling action-adventure consisting of about 39 Missions, It is scheduled to be Narrated by 2091riveraisrael, or another actor depending on how good of a voice actor he or she is. Set in the United States, the gameplay narrative parallels the timeline and events from the 2011 Web series adaptation, but introduces a new story arc, characters, locations, and sub-plots. With gameplay paying homage to classic cinematic platformers such as Flashback, Out of the years before the Nazi Blitzkrieg, the game follows the exploits of an unknown everyman struggling to escape the Nazi invasion of New England and rescue his/her Children. players will outsmart an army of German soldiers, Half tracks and Panzer Tanks as they make their way through a landscape of total devastation. The Game is scheduled to be for X-Box Live, the same way that the Video Game the War of the Worlds was published on. Cast The Video game was known to consists of a new Cast, of Characters, and a new Protagonist to play and survive the Nazi Blitzkrieg. 'Playable Characters' The Characters that are scheduled to be playable were known to be a man or a women, depending on the gamer and what sex they are. *Karl Rohan (Male Gamers) *Karen Gralona (Female Gamers) 'NonPlayable Characters' 'Web Series Characters' The Web Series Character Cast was scheduled as well to take part in the Game as well, but were known to be unseen and just mentioned by the Narrator, throughout the gameplay, and fictional Historical Battles, such as Carcus Town, and Hollow Hill. *'Adolf Hitler' *'2091riveraisrael' *'Joseph Goebbels' *'Hans Krebs' *'Otto Gunsche' *'Hermann Otto Fegelien' *'Heinrich Himmler' *'Alfred Jodl' *'Wilhelm Burgdorf' *'Wilhelm Mohnke' *'Hans Fritzsche' *'Wilhelm Keitel' *'Kit Kittredge' Plot ''Alternate Battles 'Teaneck' ''(2 Levels Act 1...) Teaneck New Jersey is known as the major Prologue of the game, and the Main Tutorial. Level 1 Begins On November 9th, 2011 when The Player is on a Train on the way back from Atlantic City, returning back to Teaneck. The Player is able to roam around the entire train, while the Narration is being spoken, the Player is also given several instructions on how to move the Character left, or right, including Jumping climbing, and Pruning, from their the Player may continue to roam the train, until they see Smoke in the far distance to the right of the camera, the direction where the train was going. After the first part of the Narration was completed. Planes are eventually seen in the skies bombing the fields, the Train is soon derailed after a Payload, from a Ju-87 Dive Bomber destroys the tracks. The screen goes black when the train derails. When the Player He/She wakes up hours after. The Player leaves the Car of the train wreck and must make his/her way through the suburbs of Teaneck. Explosions light up the sky along with the sounds of gun fire in the distance. After making his/her way through the suburbs the player eventually completes the first part of the Act, after arriving at Garrison Ave. Level 2 Is eventually unlocked, when the Player reaches Garrison Ave, and continues off right in the ruins of Garrison Ave, where hundreds of Civilians with, bags, suitcases, and IPads are running away from the sounds of battle, that was sounding that it was coming a lot closer. The Player must run along side the Civilians in order to escape the Nazi Invasion, that is chasing them from right behind, while during the chase the Germans will attempt to fire Artillery, on the street, which would cause the player to die, unless he ducks under Debris or a thick hard wall. The Player after surviving the first part of the Invasion follows the civilians into Bagota, where they plan on heading West towards the George Washington Bridge, and Escape into New York. The While on the way to the Bridge, the Germans managed to send a large tank force after the Civilians plus air attacks in the from above, the Player in order to survive would have to duck in cover like they did in the Artillery Barrage, but must also stay on the move in order to avoid being shot or crushed by the Incoming Tiger Tanks that roams behind them. After Evading the tanks, the Player eventually gets into an National Guard APC, along with some surviving Civilians and leave, but the Level is not yet completed. After the screen goes black when the Player gets in the APC, the APC was shown in a wreckage mostly caused from German Artillery in the distance. It is from here that the Player gets to grab a hold of a Gun, from an Enemy Soldier who was standing around the wreckage while the rest of his unit was patrolling the outer perimeter. After following the instructions on the screen on how to attack an Enemy with their bare hands, the Player presses Y, and picks up an MP40, sub Machine Gun, where he/she has to use it against the Patrol that has returned from the outer fields. After killing the patrol plus learning how to aim and shoot, the Player than makes his/her way west across towards the Hudson River, where he/she takes a row boat, and paddles across entering the Ruins of New York City,ending the Level 2 along with the Tutorial and Act 1... 'Manhattan' (7 Levels Act 2...) Manhattan is the Second Act of the game, and is also known by 2091riveraisrael to be the first longest Act in the game's Plot line. The Mission begins when the Player is shown walking down the shattered ruins of Mid Town, with the sounds of explosions, gunfire, and Narration going on while the Player moves among the shattered ruins. The Player must jump roll, Prone, and climb, as well as Avoid fire, and German Patrols in the area, in order to make it pass the first part of the Act. After surviving the ruins of Mid town the First Part of Act 2 is completed opening up the second part of the Act. The Second part of the act is started when you tumble down the ruins of a hill and you end up trapped inside a Cu l-da-sac in Time Square with thousands of other people, with no way out, and surrounded by Germans armed with MG.34's, Kar98K' sniper rifles hidden in the ruins, and German Tiger Tanks watching the street from the Background. The player must think well in order to find a way to escape the the Nazi Ring at Time Square. In order for the Player to escape the German Invaders, He/She, must climb the Building to the right of the screen, as quickly as possible to avoid Snipers in the ruins. You will be alerted when a Sniper is about to fire, when you see a Light in the ruins along with a Cross air on the object that they are about to fire on, if you are caught in the cross air, Move immdietly or you will be shot. Once you make it to the Roof tops the Second part of the Act ends, opening up the road to the third Part, of Act 3. Level 3 Opens up with the Player on the Rooftop of one of the destroyed Sky Scrapers, the Player must move quickly through the roof tops avoiding Artillery, Tank, and Sniper fire from the ground. While dodging shells, and bullets, the player must be well accurate, and faster with jumping, and climbing in order to avoid being hit. After surviving the Barrage, you must enter a Sky Scraper, and clear out the Germans inside, so that you can move on tot he next row of Buildings outside. Once you clear the Skyscraper, you jump from the window, and continue to make you way West. Towards the Docks, where you will catch a boat and escape to the countryside. While moving along the next row of buildings the SS Luftwaffe begins to conduct a full scale Air Invasion of the Island of Manhattan, causing the buildings to both fly up into the air, and crumble from beneath your feet. In order to survive the Nazi Bombers in the sky, which will be described to be shown in the background with planes to the hundreds, you must continue to move through the rooftops as fast as you can go, do not stop at any condition, If you stop you will either, be bombed by an airborne payload, or fall to your death from the crumbling building below you. Once you make it to the final building you Jump off the edge where you land right on top of a parked car, and you continue to make your way west with the Narration continuing. Once you past the parking lot of the building you've just jumped off, you have completed Part 3, opening up Part 4, of Act 2. Part 4 Opens up with you walking once again on the ground in Manhattan's Ruins, The CPU will continue to walk your character through, until you reach a Building in the right. In this level the Player must move through this ruined skyscraper until he reaches the other side, evading both German patrols, and falling Debris from Bombers outside. in this Mission the player is able to find a Compass in the Drawer of one of the offices in the high floors, making it the first Story Prop Island to be collected. After moving through the building, you eventually reach outside where you are walking behind the fence of a large Construction site, beyond the fence you see a large Nazi Regime, marching just on the other side, foot Soldiers, Tiger tanks, and Half Tracks alike. In order to make it pass this part of the Mission, you must make your way past the Construction Site, unseen, by the Nazi Regime, below, If you are caught it is an automatic failure, mostly because you will stand no chance against that many Germans. The Terrain starts to harden as soon as the site's ruins become more open, leaving the player easy to get spotted, U must take a Tunnel down at the bottom of the Construction site, in order to continue through the open Debris field. Once you make it through, you will get out behind a burnt Cement truck, where you can continue on, with more cover in your area. Beware, that while maneuvering through the Debris field you soon come to the end of the Construction site, with the street just ahead of you allowing yourself to be seen. From there the Tanks, and Half tracks, will continue moving behind a building, along with foot soldiers except for 4, who decided to stop for a bit. You mist use the debris on the street to make your pass the Germans soldiers, if even one spots you, You will fail the mission. Once you make it passed the Germans you enter an ally way ending Part 4 of Act 2. Part 5, Starts off when you are shown walking into Uptown, where Central Park is only about 20 Blocks away. In this mission, there's not that much difficulty or fighting, the only thing you need to do is just run and jump passed burning debris as well as Electrified water ways, that have been polluted from down power cables, In this very mission you find the Second Story Prob Item, of the Plot, Nazi War Journal, which you in the future will discover on the SS are still around after 66 years. The level ends, when you reach the Subway Station, that was guarded by national guards, forces, and you enter the train, opening up Part 6, of Act 2. Part 6 of Act 2, shows you on board the train, heading West, out of the city, but the train gets destroyed by German land mines, knocking you out a second time, You wake up, in about 2 hours and must find a way to escape back to the surface. In this mission you must fight your way through Germans patrols, as well as rescue any one in the tunnels who might have survived the crash, they will be able to tell you where your children are if they live, if not, you will have to keep saving people until they do. After rescuing a certain amount of people you than continue your quest to the surface, where the Narrator states, that you will be entering Central Park, and moving towards your apartment, at Ross Ave. The Level ends, after you clear A German underground check point, and you climb your way to the light in the ceiling entering the surface, Opening up the final Level of Act 2. Part 7, is the final Level, of Act 2. It begins, with you on the surface, with the crater, behind you, symbolizing the subway tunnel that you have just escaped from. From here you make your way towards Central park, that will be seen just on the end of the Level, where it will begin Act 3. While moving through the Debris field, the Player will come into contact with an RPG-7USA, allowing him/her to destroy armored targets such as Tiger Tanks or Half Tracks in the area. From this Level it is quiet after a few jumps when you get the RPG-7, but when you reach a certain building a German Panzer tank breaks through, coming at ya from the background. You must run, to avoid the tank. Take shelter, behind thick walls, or tunnels while the tank fires at ya. The tank will continue to chase you, until you reach a large crack, street where you jump in allowing you to use it like a trench. From here you can destroy the tank, you must be quick other wise the tank will run you over. After destroying the tank, a large German force is on the way to your position coming from the right of the scree, Luckily their is an MG.34, waiting for you and is already mounted. From here you must hold of the Charging SS for at least 3 minutes, until they retreat, if you hold out, you will be able to move on, where your going to see trees start coming up, and the ruins of Manhattan in the far distance. The level is over as soon as you walk 109 paces through the trees, finally ending Act 2. 'Central Park' (2 Levels Act 3...) Central Park is the 3rd Staging Region of the Game, consisting of 2 Levels. The First Part opens up with You walking in the Park while the Narrator is speaking overhead. Around you is a sad sight to behold, with everything dark, all around you with nothing but explosions in the distance for light. While walking through the park you see nothing but dead National guard forces on the ground as well as destroyed Hot dog stands, and bridges. While moving across one of the bridges you pass a couple of National guards forces. Central park is now a Warzone between National Guard Units, and Invading SS forces. In this Part you are still Armed with your RPG-7USA rocket Launcher, you can either keep it or discard it for another gun. In this mission the Player must survive through the entire Warzone in Central Park and escape to the North in order to make it home. While on the way you must avoid fires, artillery, German forces, and intense fire fights that are to dangerous to fight your way through. You will be doing a lot of shooting, Jumping, Dashing, Prooning, and ducking in this Mission, until you reach the Center of the park, where a large National Guards Unit is pinned down. After you reach the pinned Guard units, you must help them defend their position against the Attacking SS, who will be attacking them from both sides, of the screen, Eventually after repelling about 3 waves of German forces, the SS Will eventually start calling in Tanks in order to cover their advance. That's where your RPG-7USA comes in, you can either use that or any random Bazooka that is found in the National Guard Crater that you are in. After destroying about 4 Tanks, on both sides, the Germans will Eventually give up and retreat to aide the rest of the fight throughout the park. After aiding the National Guard units in the Park, your than given an M60 Machine Gun as a secondary fire arm, introducing a new tactic that the player can carry more than one gun in the game. After receiving your Machine gun you continue through the Park, where Germans start coming at ya in massive numbers on board Half Tracks, You can either shoot them as they come out, or destroy the Halftrack with your RPG-7USA, or Bazooka whatever you have. After making your way passed the SS Lines The first Part of Act 3 Is completed, opening up the Ways for Part 2. In Part 2, You Started off in a different section of the Park, where you later enter another group of National Guard units armed with World War II American guns, where they say that their going to attack the German command post in the Park Center. You agree, and attack the Germans while covering your allies as they advance on the German command post. In this level the only thing you do is shoot and destroy, as well as trying to survive the Assault. After you occupy the Command post the Germans Call in an air raid from Stuka Dive Bombers that were orbiting the Park from the sky. From their you and your allies must flee the attacking Bombers and retreat under the ground where a Payload seals off your way back. You and your allies than move back to the surface into another National Guards Trench, where you can move on your own from their. You later run farther East until you reach another Tunnel, the one that will lead you outta of the park and in your neighborhood or what's left of it. The Mission ends when you reach the end of the Right side of the screen bringing about the end to Act 3, and the Opening of Act 4. 'Ross Ave' (1 Level Act 4...) Act 4 Part 1 Opens up when You enter the shattered Dark ruins of Ross Ave. The Narrator starts to Speak while you move through the shattered streets, and towards your Apartment straight up ahead. The Narrator later tells the Gamer the story as He/She enter the apartment ruins where the Player is later greeted by his/her children who have been in hiding for the whole time. The Narrator states That the children have been protected under the direct watch of Jimmy Carter, a well Middle Aged Man who watched his/Her Kids while the Player was In Atlantic City, The Narrator soon sadly says that the Children witnessed him Perish from the SS, who broke into the Ruined apartment 7 Hours ago and pour bullets into his body, after refusing to hand over the children, and letting them run away. The Narrator than adds, that it brought tears to his/her eyes to actually lose a wise friend who just arrived into the Country 3 Months back, from the royal crown Jewel of The Atlantic United Kingdom. After the Reunion you and the Children later walk up the stairs towards the Attic where the Picture becomes black later revealing only you, the stair way and your kids. From there on the Narrator explains and begins to tell the story of the wonderful times that he/She had with the kids before the events of The Nazi Invasion. He also explains that his/her kids were the best things to have ever happened to the player since the divorce, and possible death of the Dad/Mom, in the year 2009. As the player continues to ascend up the stairs while the Narrator speaks the Player while He/She is speaking begins to see pictures and old home movies of the family flying by past the player in the back ground, and later one past the Camera itself. The Narrator than goes on explaining, that the SS Now completely have control of the Island Of Manhattan in which it would be almost a very difficult task in order to escape the city. After finally reaching the top of the stairs, the children than race past the player as the Narrator begins to speak in concern on the where abuts on why his/her kids are acting in a hurry. After the Player reaches the Attic, the kids waiting with something behind their backs, the Narrator than questions the kids suspicious activity, in a small good loving way. The Player than makes his/her way to the Children and kneels down, where both kids, move there arms from their backs, and held their hands out to the player, revealing an Image on what they have in their hands. In there hands the Player sees, a (New Gold Watch: Male's Side of the Story)/(A Beautiful Rose: Female's Side Of the Story) And a birthday card in the other where the Narrator reveals that the children were saving money in there Piggy Bangs, while the player was working in Atlantic City, in order to surprise him/her for their 45th, Birthday gift. The Narrator also mentioned that the Kids might have hid the card and gift in the attic to keep it from being destroyed by the SS. After the Player moves out of the Picture screen the Player is shown slowly grabbing both the Watch/Rose, and placing it softly in the Pocket, (Males Side)/Rose In Hair (Females Side). After which the player than opens up the card later revealing the entire card in the back ground behind the Characters, revealing your kids loving and most beautiful work. The Card Reads... Dear Daddy/Mommy You are the best Daddy/Mommy in the whole Universe, We wanted to surprise you with This gift. It took us Months to save money just to get this for you. We hope you love your Present. We Love you more than anything in the whole world Daddy/Mommy. Love Nick & Carla After reading the card the Player is shown to be hugging both his/her children. The Narrator soon states that the gift was great, and very beautiful, but the most best gift of all, was that his/her children were alright. After which the player, than moves towards the outsider of the Attic where a large hole is shown to have taken out much of the ceiling, the ruins of New York are shown from this hole with smoke rising in the distance, but it appeared to be quieter than usual, mostly due to Manhattan now being under the control of Nazi Germany. While after reaching the hole section the player finds a Night table, and opens it revealing the first major Story Prop of the Game, A Flat Screen Battery Operated Portable TV, With Antenna Power, A Compass, and The Player's father's old World War II Sergent Jacket. The Narrator than adds, that with these Products, he/she will be able to find out what is going on throughout New England, while on their quest to escape the Occupied Region. The Act ends when the Player jumps out the window, of the Attic followed by the Children, and lands on a fire escape, after which they climb down the fire escape and make their way into the ally way until they find the ruins of Manhattan again, after entering the street the Screen goes black unlocking Act 5... 'Ignite City' (6 Levels Act 5...) 'Mars Station' (4 Levels Act 6...) 'Carcus Town' (3 Levels Act 7...) 'Ranar Town' (8 Levels Act 8...) 'Hollow Hill' (6 Levels Act 9...) Hollow Hill was known to be 39th Mission as well as the Final Level of the United Nazi War Video game, where the Player was known to be waiting on his transportation in order to make his/her way to United City In Western Indiana. The Player is taken into game play when he/she is seen exiting a hill formation with a door, with the sky blackened, smoke In the distance, Heavy rain, Thunder, Lightning mixed with explosions fill the entire screen. The Player is led by L.F.O.W. forces who fight their way passed German Infantry all the way to the bottom of the hill, where they are holding off Advancing German forces converging up the hill towards 2091riveraisrael at the top. The Player takes a tunnel under the fight with hundreds of German soldiers advancing over head along with 2-4 Tiger II Tanks, along with Explosions from L.F.O.W Artillery from at the top of the hill. After making his way through the tunnel, the Player moves up from behind the Nazi Ring around the hill, and makes his/her way west as fast as they can go. Once at a certain distance, The player must attack German patrols in the area before his/her position is revealed. After taking out multiple German forces the Player makes his/her way towards Hail Bridge, where he/she takes on Germans from multiple sides on the bridge. Hollow Hill is shown in the back ground in a smoking ruin with explosions covering it. Once the player survives Hail Bridge he/she makes their way towards the train station where he/she catches a train that is filled with several L.F.O.W forces escaping the hill, while holding back Attacking German forces who are pursuing the Player. The game isn't over yet. Once on the train, the player takes control of an MG.42 Machine gun on one of the cars, and must shoot down any attacking German planes in the area. Once the air space is clear the train breaks down from a Tiger tank hidden in the shadows, bringing the evacuation into a halt. The player must fight along side L.F.O.W forces while Mechanics can get the train running again. Germans will be attacking from all directions, the mission will fail if the train's durability level drops to 0%. After surviving the SS Attack, failed a giant four legged walker than appears from the Forest, and is advancing towards the train, the Player must advance on the Walker, and board it by a ladder that is located under the entry door, beneath the belly. The player than fights his way through the Walker and sets a charge on the Ammo section, where he escapes by jumping through the Windshield and landing on the river below, where He/She than swims back to shore and runs back to the train ahead. After the destruction of the giant walker the train begins to move again, and the Level is over. The Game ends when the player He/She managed to finally meet up with his/her children at United City, where they soon find out that Great Britain was on the way to assist the United States in defeating the Nazi War Machine, removing them from American Soil once and for all. Field Recon Field Recon Is a Bonus Mission that takes place after the Events of Act 9, During the United Nazi War Video Game's Storyline. The Player may unlock other factions to fight off against endless waves of enemies consisting of Infantry, Armored Tanks, And Vehicles, Planes, and Gunship helicopters, holding an unnamed field until reinforcements arrive. 39 Missions together In total... The Bonus Mission Dose not Count, Due to it being A Separate Mission... Setting The Setting of the game takes place In New England beginning On November 9th, 2011, during the early stages of the Nazi Blitzkrieg and ends on 2012, several days after surviving, and escaping Hollow Hill, on January 23rd, 2012. ''Fire Arms & Items During game Play, the Player is known to use just about anything as a weapon, to help him/her to beat back and escape the Nazi Invasion. The player dose not receive a weapon however, in the beginning of the game, mostly due to it being more of a Tutorial round giving the player a tips on what to do throughout the rest of the game. The player is actually known to be running away from the Nazi's until at a safe distance, where you reach the George Washington Bridge and is able to salvage an MP40, from a German solider on Level 2 Of Teaneck, that the Player knocks out. After receiving your first weapon in the 2nd, Level of Act 1, the Player will be able to use a large variety throughout the rest of the game, such as MG.42's AK-47's Shovels, Kar-98k Rifles, STG44's M60's Baseball Bats, Ext, from Manhattan all the way to Hollow Hill. Items of the game, are known to be separated in 2 different Shards, Collectables, and Story Props. *'Collectibles:' ''Collectibles are Items that can be found throughout the game, they are not important, but they give facts on what's happening in the rest of New England, including Michigan. Collectibles are known to give the player, more and more points each time they find a glowing object on the ground, on a piece of wreckage, or on a pile of Debris. Collectibles can be identified, as Newspapers, abandoned Cellphones, Laptops, Ext. Each time a player picks up a Collectible it will show up in their gallery under War Collector. Collectibles are known to also unlock certain features of the game, such as the United Boombox, Storyboards, The Gallery Of War, The Movie Clips, that were not played during the game, or the Nazi Bio,... *'Story Props:' Story Props, are known to be items that take part in The storyline of the United Nazi War Game. Story Items are usually apart of an Objective, and must be collected in order to proceed throughout out the rest of the game. Prop Items can be easily identified, as Weapons, Maps, Body armor, and most importantly, a Portable TV that runs on Batteries. Each one of the Story Props, are well hidden and cannot be found by looking randomly. The Props are marked with an Arrow on your Navigation bar on top of your screen, when you get close enough, the arrow will reach the middle, when the arrow reaches the middle the arrow, will show up on the screen where the object is, When you find it press Y, and you'll have it, but Story Props, such as Guns, Turrets, and Explosives, don't need to be marked, mostly because their dropped by Germans who are killed in Action, by either you, or Allied soldiers, fan and Military related... Items, are known as the key to your success in managing to male it past the Levels, of the Alternate history battles of the United Nazi War in your quest of escaping to the West, and away from the Nazi War Machine. Unlockables Unlockables can be unlocked every time a Player collects a Collectible Prop from the Storyline of the Game. You can either Unlock them, by either Collectibles, Killing Germans soldiers, or gaining a sum total of about 400 Points, while playing the Story line. *'United Boom Box:' The United Boom Box isn't important to the game, It's just for fun, The Boom Box contains the Games official Soundtrack, from Jeff Wayne's Musical Version of the War of the Worlds, to the 1992, Album Spartacus. The Boom Box also contain songs from other Bands such as Linkin Park, Whitesnake, Asia, and even Cher, their are a grand total of about 20 songs on the Boom Box, each one can be unlocked by the amount of points that the Player can get while playing throughout the Storyline... *'Storyboards:' The Storyboards of the Game, are known to be reenactments of the United Nazi War Game, that was drawn before production of the game had even started... *'Deleted Scenes:' The Deleted Scenes are known to be movies that are scheduled to be shot by 2091riveraisrael with real live actors, and Effects, instead of copyrighted films. The Deleted Scenes contain the making of the game, including war scenes that happened throughout the New England States, including the Nazi Failed invasion of England on November 29th, 2011... *'Gallery Of War:' The Gallery Of War, is known to contain Sketches of the United Nazi War Characters, guns, and Vehicles. It also contains Concept art of battles that was fought in the war, such as Cartel Hill, Operation Gradossa, and Operation Von Dale. The Gallery is also scheduled to have animated members of the characters throughout the game as well, allowing them to perform different types of actions, such as firing their guns, swinging a bat, walkin, running, or dying... Gallery Trivia *''The United Nazi War Video game, was known to be a tribute to War Of the Worlds Game on X-Box Live...'' *''The Main United Nazi War Cast, is not shown, but they are mentioned throughout the Storyline of the video game...'' *''The Game is known to show multiple battles that were no longer shown in the United Nazi War, such as Ranor Town, Mars Station, Manhattan, and Central Park...'' *''The Game's soundtrack is known to have a bit of Jeff Wayne War Of the Worlds Music, while the rest were known to be sound effects along with the sounds of distance noises as music. It is scheduled that when the Player enters a building, he/she will hear Actually songs from actual bands such as Whitesnake, or Asia...'' *''In Te Game's Bonus Mission, The Player is known to be Fighting In the Boots of Nazi Germany In order to defend a hill against both U.A.B.F, and U.F.E. Invasion...'' Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Projects Category:Future Installments Category:Games Developed By Universal Sentra